Lacking Grace
by noijonas
Summary: Who'd've thought that Spain was the noisier one in bed? - Pretty much PWP, short, smutty one-shot, for my Roma.


**This was written for mon beautiful darling, Catherine. Who is not only mon aime, but my speshal Romano~ And like, this isn't a hint that our characters should have sex or anything, no siree.  
><strong>**ilu, baby.**

**Remember kids, I don't own Hetalia, nor Romano and Spain, but I do own the brain attracted to them!**

"_Romanooo_…"

Spain whines, a small gasp following as he pushes his hips forwards, deeper into the wet warmth that was Romano.

"Be fucking quiet, Spai- Ah! S-Spain!" Romano's nails dug into Spain's upper arm as his prostate was mercilessly ground into. Another loud, drawn out moan came from Spain's wet lips as he gripped the sheets Romano lay on beneath him.

It was another night of make-up sex in Romano's bedroom, with Veneziano and Germany still in the house, not to mention within hearing range. Spain's mind knew nothing but Romano and Romano's hot, hot body at that moment, honestly not caring if the entire city heard him. Romano, on the other hand, would reach out and slap his dense boyfriend if he hadn't been busy trembling in pleasure.

Romano's back arches off of the bed beneath him, his knees encasing Spain's sides gently as he tilted his head back, his hand muffling the moan leaking out of his mouth. Spain pulls his hips back, only to thrust them forwards again, just as quickly, causing Romano's bed to shudder and shake just as much as said Italian. Spain's moaning is loud and it's obvious that he stopped trying to keep them contained.

These nights are happening a lot more often than usual lately, and neither can tell if they simply can't get along, or if they're doing it for the sex that they both know comes after it all. Trivial things are what cause Romano's temper to burn, and send him home. Spain knew to follow, and somehow, it always ended like this.

Spain pauses, burying his face in Romano's chest, gasping for air. "R-Romano…" He mumbles his entire body tingling, hot and needy. Romano gives this moment to Spain, and starts rolling his hips gently, the small amount of friction making him whimper. "Move, dumbass." Romano mumbles through his fingers, his voice barely a moan.  
>"I-I can't…" Spain huffs, grinding slowly inside of Romano.<br>"It's okay…" Romano reassures him, moving to kiss Spain's mouth gently, as if to seal his words. For half a moment, all that can be heard is the ragged breath of lovers.

Romano shifts, his arms moving from Spain's body down to the sheets, as Spain's hands move to the Italian's thighs. It only takes a few seconds, but to both of them it feels like hours. Suddenly Spain is moving quickly, though at a steady, even pace. Romano lets himself cry out now, arching his back until it aches, tilting his head back and letting his eyes slide shut in utter ecstasy.

It's hot, and that's all Spain can think. All that his mind recognizes is the sweet, hot friction as he rhythmically slides in and out, hips colliding into Romano's, causing a dull slapping sound. Spain is shuddering, his own eyes closed, white-hot pleasure rushing through him. He isn't able to break his moans to warn Romano of him coming, but Romano is the one to come first.

As he tightens around Spain's cock, the room is filled with cries of ecstasy, erupting from both of them. Romano feels himself being filled as Spain continues to move, slower than before, helping Romano and himself ride out the last waves of orgasm.

Suddenly, it's over and Spain is lying beside Romano, holding his hand tightly, trying to steady his breathing. With his free hand, Spain reaches up to wipe the tears on Romano's cheeks, offering a smile. Romano only stares before moving and settling into the Spaniard.  
>"Te amo, Roma…"<p>

It's mumbled into the damp pillow, but still loud enough for Spain to catch. "Ti amo troppo, you fucking dumbass…"

~~~*HALLO, MY NAME IS PAGEBREAK, DURRHURR*~~~

"Te amo, Roma~" Is Romano's greeting when he arrives at the breakfast table the next morning, but it's not from Spain's mouth. Veneziano stared up at him with a sickly sweet smile, as Romano's mouth twitched. In a moment, Veneziano is gone from sight, Romano's body paralyzed for a few seconds before chasing after his brother with the intentions of cutting off those intruding ears of his.

**Oh god, please excuse my poor excuse of a story. I can't write smut, and I started in an awkward place. I used their names too many times, and it went too quickly. Shh. Pretend it's good...**

**You boys really should be using condoms :1**


End file.
